


Keepin' it Tight

by SilverScaler3000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First work with this pairing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Content, based on artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: Bucky expects Steve to obey.





	Keepin' it Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurozawa46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You'd Better Keep It Tight, Rogers - Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393761) by [kurozawa46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46). 

> Hey Kuro, thank you so much for giving me permission to make a fic based on your (delicious) artwork. I hope you find it satisfactory (despite it's size).

“Bucky, Bucky I’m-”

Steve gasped when his orgasm finally hit him; vision going white as his body wracked with pleasure. Bucky kept fucking him through it, whispering sweet nothings as he slowly came down from his high. 

Steve moaned weakly as his muscles began to relax, almost choking when Bucky’s cold, metal fingers began pinching and kneading his right nipple. “Bucky?” he whimpered.

“You'd better _KEEP IT TIGHT_, Rogers." Bucky growled, punctuating each of his words with a harder thrust. “That’s an order.” 

“Bucky,” he gasped, shuddering as Bucky licked a trail of sweat from his neck.

“Stevie,” Bucky groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good? If you'd like me to write drabbles or even full on fanfics for other artworks, leave me a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!


End file.
